Cannogabang
Cannogabang ' Cannogabang' is a new unit in Patapon 3, he is a Cannon Wielder that takes form as a Gyaba. He wears a Blue Mask. Cannogabang is level 12 when he is unlocked. Cannogabang is a powerful unit in Patapon 3, especially when he is a Uberhero. Cannogabang is unlocked by getting Alosson and Yumiyacha to level 12. Cannogabang evolves at level 14 and level 20. When using Cannons, he can inflict high damage to structures and enemies. The only downside is, he can't inflict Criticals. Cannons are best for Demolition. When using Howitzers, he can inflict damage with high Criticals. The only downside is, it has very low effectiveness against structures like Wood, Stone, and Metal. Howitzers are best for Bosses. When using Lasers, he can damage whole groups of enemies with high attack power and can also inlflict Criticals. The only downside is, without powerful Lasers, its quite useless. Lasers are best for Brigades. Description Dealing devastation from afar, they support your troops from the rear. Vulnerable up close. Equipment Cannogabang can use: *Cannons from unlocking. *Howitzers/Blunderbusses from level 14. *Lasers from level 18. Superhero Mode Cannogabang has three different hero modes depending on what he has equipped. The only downside being that you can't continue the Hero Mode with any combos. Cannon: Cannogabang's hero mode involves him shooting out a massive cannonball that causes major damage and slices through anything in its path. The downside is that he only fires one shell in hero mode. Howitzer/Blunderbuss (a.k.a. Slinger): '''He sprays 10-12 pieces of red-hot shrapnel onto foes. This is arguably one of the most powerful attacks, if equipped with a strong howitzer/blunderbuss. ''' '''Laser: '''He produces a giant laser beam that causes amazing damage, this lasts for a duration of about 1 second. Also, the laser is still being shot when swung upward, hitting airborne enemies, and tall enemies for an extra hit. Activate with a PonChaka~PonPon. Class Skills Cannon Skillz Increases the attack power of cannons by 20%. This skill is upgraded by using charged attacks or attacks made during Fever with any Cannon. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Scattershot Skillz. Scattershot Skillz Increases the attack power of blunderbusses / howitzers by 20%. This skill is upgraded by using charged attacks or attacks made during Fever with any Blunderbuss / Howitzer. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Laser Skillz. Laser Skillz Increases the attack power of lasers by 20%. This skill is upgraded by using charged attacks or attacks made during Fever with any Laser. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Artillery Skillz. Artillery Skillz Increases the attack power of cannons, blunderbusses and lasers by a further 60%. This skill is upgraded by using charged attacks or attacks made during Fever with any cannon, blunderbuss or laser. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Incendiary Skillz. Incendiary Skillz Spots hit by shells and flack catch fire. This skill is upgraded by hitting opponents with shells. Fully upgrading this skill grants a bonus of +50% boost to attack power. Set Skills Fire Resist Fire and flame type damage is halved. Unlocked from start. Ice Resist Ice and cold type damage is halved. Unlocked at level 15. Poison Resist Posion damage is halved. Unlocked level 20. Monster Killer x1.5 damage bonus against demons, undead, shells, dragons, and giants. Unlocked at level 25. Peerless Dragon Uberhero Only. Time required to revive Hero is 10 seconds, no matter how many deaths. Of course, dungeons nullify this effect.Unlocked at level 32. Trivia *When using the jump command, Cannogabang fires his weapon at the ground to achieve the propulsion. Category:Patapon 3 Category:Units Category:Rarepons Category:Yumiyacha-Based Category:Uberhero Category:Patapon 3 Units